Kami's Blue Crystal
by TheFirstTime
Summary: From distant times it seems that Naruto and Hinata have met before, yet it was before either one was born. Naruto's not a weak ninja everyone thinks and is Hinata really who everyone thinks she is? Naruto's friend from long ago has entered the ninja world
1. Chapter 1

_**This is when they announced the teams**_

In the village of Konoha Hidden in the Leaves, a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki sat in his room looking at a calendar in his room with a date circle for today.

"Today's the day, the day I become a ninja!" Naruto shouted smiling happily as he put his headband on.

"_It's almost time when **she** comes back to the village" _thought Naruto.

He put on a blue crystal necklace on his neck as he was thinking about his special person.

Naruto put on his bright orange jumpsuit and walked out of the house and headed towards a training ground.

Naruto came of clear view of the training ground and walked towards the middle and sat down.

He closed his eyes as memories came flooding back.

_**Flash Back**_

**_Naruto and a young lady with orange-yellow hair that comes down to her should blades and have blue eyes and wore a blue ninja outfit._**

_**They sat in a clearing and Naruto looked around and asked**_

"**_Kurumi-chan what are we doing here" asked Naruto._**

**_The young lady smiled and said "We came here because I wanted to give you something."_**

_**Naruto smiled brighten and jumped up and asked "Really! What is it?"**_

"_**Close your eyes" said Kurumi.**_

_**Naruto closed his eyes and Kurumi took out from her pocket a blue crystal necklace and put it around Naruto's neck.**_

"_**Ok, you can open them" she said.**_

_**Naruto open his eyes and look down towards the necklace.**_

"_**Sugoi" shouted Naruto as he looked at it as it shines.**_

"**_Do you like it" she asked. "Of course, I love it" said Naruto as he hugged her "But what's this for?"_**

"_**It's seems that I will be going away for a few years" she said as she looked at him.**_

"**_B-but why" Naruto asked surprised that this is happening._**

"**_Well, my time is up and I need to return to my universe that I came from or I'll disappear" said Kurumi._**

"_**My grandma said so too" she said.**_

"**_I don't want you to go" Naruto shouted as he ran to hug her and had tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to leave me."_**

"_**I'll never leave you" she said as she crouched down to Naruto's level and wiped his tears away, and look at him.**_

"_**You know why" she asked, he moved his head sideways. **_

"**_Because I'm always in your heart and that blue crystal will always keep you connected to me."_**

_**She showed him the same crystal he has that is around her neck too.**_

"**_Don't worry in a few years I'll be back on this same day, so can you wait for me to return by the gates" she said._**

_**Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away from his selves and took a step back said **_

"_**You promise you'll be back" as he raised his picky finger in the air.**_

"_**I promise" she said and latched a pinky with his.**_

"_**Make me proud in your dream to become the best ninja ever" Kurumi said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him.**_

_**They stayed that way for a few minutes and took a step back.**_

_**She stood a few feet away from him and had tears in her eyes.**_

"**_Sayonara" she smiled and waved as she starts to disappear._**

"_**You'll be back ok" shouted Naruto with tears in his eyes also and waved.**_

"_**I promise" she shouted and faded away till she was gone.**_

**_Naruto eyes widen she was gone but he wiped his tears away and thought "She'll be back."_**

**_Then the Sandaime Third Hokage stepped into the clearing._**

"_**It looks like you need a hug Naruto" said the Sandaime.**_

"_**Old man" said Naruto as he walked to the Third and hugged him.**_

"_**It's okay Naruto, she'll come back and you shouldn't be so sad she'll feel sad too" said the Sandaime.**_

"_**Whose crying old man" said Naruto as he stepped back and wiped his tears. **_

"**_I'll make onee-chan proud and I'll be the strongest ninja ever and take you place as Hokage" he shouted._**

**_The Third laugh and said "I'm looking forward to that day Naruto."_**

**_Naruto grinned and said "How about we get some ramen Ji-chan."_**

"_**Sure' he said as they both headed towards the ramen shop.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto opened his eyes and yelled "Oh no! I'll be late for the graduating ceremony".

Naruto got up and ran towards the school.

**Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime looked through his crystal ball and smiled.

"_I guess Naruto knows that Kurumi's coming back soon"_ the Sandaime thought _"I can't wait either, she was one of the top female ninja next to Tsunade"._

Few minutes later all the Jounins arrived in his office

**With Naruto**

Naruto came in and saw everyone there and took a seat next to the ale with Sasuke Uchiha on the other side of the row.

Naruto rested his head in his arms and smiled.

"Oi, Naruto what are you doing here? This is for graduating students only" said a lazy voice beside him.

Naruto looked to his right to find that Shikamaru was the one who said that.

"Can't you see Shikamaru" said Naruto as he pointed to his headband "I did graduate, Believe it!"

"Che, whatever" said Shikamaru as he took a seat be hide him.

Then a loud noise got his attention, he looked backed to see Sakura and Ino by the door and it look like they were racing.

"_I'm so glad I got over her, oneechan was right when she said I should find a person who feels the same way I do"_ thought Naruto.

Then Sakura smiled and walked towards Naruto.

"_I wonder what she wants" _thought Naruto.

Sakura blushed and said "Sasuke do you mind if I could sit next to you."

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"No fair, I got here first so I should sit next to Sasuke" yelled Ino.

"If that's the case then I should sit next to Sasuke" shouted another fan girl.

"_Fan girls"_ thought Naruto as he roll his eyes but stopped when he felt someone was staring at him.

He found that a blue haired girl name Hinata was looking at him and when he looked back at her she blushed and looked away.

"_Weird" _thought Naruto.

**Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime sat around his crystal ball along with all the Jounin around it.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the massacre" asked Kurenai a Jounin teacher.

Sandaime nodded and said "That's right".

"It looks like Naruto can't keep out of trouble" as he looked through the ball to see Naruto surrounded by a lot of Sasuke's fans.

"Hm, Naruto Uzumaki" thought Kakashi another one of the Jounin teachers.

**With Naruto**

"_Sasuke this, Sasuke that, man what do they see in a guy like him_" thought Naruto as he glared at Sasuke who glared back.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke" shouted Sakura and most of all the girls.

"_**When I get my hands on him"** thought Inner Sakura._

"What do you see in that guy? He's always brooding and moping around" said Naruto.

He closed his eyes and said "If you guys stop being obsess with Sasuke you guys would probably be really strong".

"_Oh no, danger"_ thought Naruto as he saw the girls cracking their knuckles.

"Naruto you are so dead" said Sakura raising her fist and tried to punch him.

In a blink of an eye Naruto caught her fist while still sitting down.

"_Huh"_ thought everyone who was watching.

"What the" said Sakura.

"_Since when was Naruto this strong"_ thought Sakura as she tried to push her fist forward.

"_The dead last when can he don't that? I didn't even see that" _thought Sasuke.

The same thoughts were running through the heads of the Hokage and the Jounins.

Naruto released her fist and said "Here you can sit here; I'll sit next to Shikamaru".

**-Few minutes later-**

Iruka came and told everyone to quiet down. Then he started to announce the teams.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka.

"**_Cha! True love conquers all" _**thought Inner Sakura.

"_I'm doom"_ thought Sasuke and Naruto.

Skip Team 8, and 10.

"After lunch you will meet your Jounin teacher" said Iruka and everyone got up and left.

**_Authors Notes_**: I hope you liked this story. Please review and please tell me any ideas that make the story more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Time Skip**_

_**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi met up on the roof top**_

"Ok, let's introduce ourselves" said Kakashi in a lazy voice.

"What should we say sensei" asked Naruto sitting at the right, next to him was Sakura and then Sasuke.

"Your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" said Kakashi.

"You first sensei" said Sakura.

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes, or my dislikes. My dream… I have a many hobbies." Kakashi replied. "Next, pinky,"

"**_He did not just call me pinky"_ **Inner Sakura thought cracking her knuckles.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke)… My hobby is (blushes at Sasuke), um my dream is (blushes and squeals at Sasuke) said Sakura.

"And what do you dislike" asked Kakashi.

"NARUTO" she said flatly.

"That hurts Sakura" said Naruto, "It got me right here" he said as he pounded his chest and pretended to be hurt.

"Right" Kakashi said as he rolled his eye. He pointed to Sasuke and said "Next Mr. Sulky".

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike, and I really don't like anything."

"My dream… I wouldn't use the word _dream_ but I have an ambition. To revive my clan and … to kill a certain man" Sasuke said with his kill intent.

"_What's his problem trying to act cool and stuff**" **_thought Naruto angrily.

"_Sasuke's so cool"_thought Sakura with a squeal.

"_Thought so"_thought Kakashi.

"Last but not least" said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like all kinds of ramen, my oneechan, training and inventing new jutus" said Naruto.

"_He has a family? I would like to meet this oneechan of his"_thought Kakashi.

"I dislike waiting for the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and people hurting my precious people. My dream is to meet someone again and to find something" Naruto said.

"_To find something what does he want to find**" **_thought Kakashi as he eye Naruto.

"Well, now that done, we can begin doing our duties but there is one thing we need to do before that."

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Survival training" Kakashi said

"But sensei, we've done survival training." Kakashi chuckled at her question.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto

"Well for one, I'll be your opponent in the survival training." He said

"But that isn't everything is it?"

"You're right about that. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be genins. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a sixty-six percent failure rate."

Naruto and Sakura gave shock expressions while Sasuke gave a glare.

"So what the hell was all that stuff at the academy for?" yelled Naruto.

"That was just to see if you have the stuff to become genin. We just can't have everyone as a genin now. So be at training ground eleven at six and don't eat any breakfast. You wouldn't want to puke." Kakashi said and he disappeared.

"That guy is weird" Naruto said.

"Sasuke do you want to go out and do something together" asked Sakura.

"No, you're annoying Sakura you should start eating and train more or you'll wear me down" said Sasuke as he walked away.

Team 7 went their separate ways.

Naruto soon found him back home.

"_Man, now I know why they keep glaring at me" _thought Naruto as he lay down on his bed.

"_I'm just the container not the demon" _Naruto said to himself.

"**I'm not a demon" said a voice in Naruto's head.**

"Who's that" Naruto said as he looked around the room to find nothing.

"**It is me the lord of sprits and the one that was sealed inside of you" said the voice.**

"K-Kyuubi" Naruto stuttered as he blacked out and arrived at a dark cell with a seal down

the middle.

"Where am I" asked Naruto as a giant fox appeared be for him.

"**You are in your mind, where I am connected to you"** said Kyuubi.

"What do you want fox" Naruto yelled at it.

"**Silence!" **RoaredKyuubi.

"**I came to tell you that I am not a demon but a animal sprit" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto came up to the cage and asked "Then why did you attack the village".

"**My mate just gave birth to my kits so I went out to go get some food for her. And when I got back my mate was dead and my kits wear dead too!" **Yelled a angry Kyuubi

"Kyuubi" Naruto whispered.

"**I found out who killed them, it was a human that look like a snake and had paled skin by the name Orochimaru. So I tracked him down and found him hiding in a village so I begin to attack around it so he would come out".**

"**He killed my family because they refused to let him sign a summoning contract with us and he was mad and killed them!" **Shouted Kyuubi.

"**The Fourth Hokage knew I wasn't evil but I went berserk when Orochimaru tried to control me, so he sealed me inside of you" **said the Kyuubi.

"But, why me" asked Naruto as he sat on the ground.

"**He couldn't ask people to seal a demon inside one of their children so he gave up his life and he gave up his only son to seal me" he said.**

"His son" Naruto asked as he had a confused look on his face.

"**Yes, you're the son of the Arashi Kazama or known as the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime" **saidKyuubi.

"My father" said Naruto.

Then Naruto returned back to his room.

He looked around and got up from his bed and went outside to the Hokage Monument.

Naruto sat on top of the Fourth's head thinking of all the things the Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked "Why did you do this to me".

"**You must know this kit. Your father wanted you to be looked at as a hero but the villagers are blind to not see that you are no demon or I" **said theKyuubi.

"I guess so, tell you what. If I ever meet this Orochi-teme I'll avenge you for what he did to you and your family" said Naruto as he stood up with a fist in the air.

"**Thank you, I appreciate it. I will help you be stronger and become Hokage and gain the respect you deserve Kit" said Kyuubi.**

"Really! That's so cool! Thank you, thank you" said Naruto as he bounced happily back home and went to sleep.

As Naruto slept the Kyuubi was thinking many things,

"**If only you could see now Arashi on how they treat a hero like Kit. Gave your life to the village you protected but despises your son for such things he didn't do" **the Kyuubi said out loud to no one.

As He too the Kyuubi went to sleep waiting for tomorrow.

**_Authors Notes_**: I hope you liked this story. Please review and please tell me any ideas that make the story more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Hey" the boy said as he sat down next to me._

"_H-hello" I said in my seven year old body, as I wiped my tears away, "Who are you?"_

"_Me, well I'm --------------, nice to meet you" he said as he shook my hand._

"_I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I said as I looked at him. "So thoughtful" I thought._

"_Why do you look so sad" he asked, "nobody ever should be sad, you know."_

_I looked at the ground and said "I'm not strong enough."_

"_Huh" he answered as he looked at me curiously._

"_My father said that in the Hyuuga clan you need to be strong so that in the later generations you will make the clan proud and be the most powerful person in the head clans." I said._

_I looked back at him to see what he thought about it. His face was emotionless so I guess that he didn't like what I told him._

_It was quiet for a few minutes before he responded._

_He gazed up at the stars and asked "Why do you want to get stronger?"_

_I answered quickly "Well I just told you because my clan thinks-" I was cut off before I got to finish._

"_No" he said, "Why do **you** think you should get stronger? Not your father, not your clan, not anyone. What I want to know is why do you fight?"_

_I looked at him for a moment that was really deep for a seven year old to say._

"_Well I never really thought about it like that." I said as I pouted a little, "I'm just seven years old, it shouldn't mean anything to me."_

_He just stood up after I said that. I blinked a few times, "What's wrong" I asked._

_He just grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and said "I'll be waiting to hear your answer someday."_

_I blushed a little as his face was so close to me "I-" but I was just blown away by a sudden breeze as he disappeared from my sight._

_I looked around quickly but found no one, I sighed and slid to the ground and I found a blue rose in my hand._

"_Strange" I thought, "Roses can't be blue, can they?"_

I gasped as I bolted up in my bed. That dream has been happening for a while, I just recently been having them. I haven't had them in a while not since then.

I crossed my legs as I being to think, "What was that boy's name again?"

I looked to my right to see a blue rose lying peacefully on my desk counter. I walked over there and sat down and picked up the rose, "Didn't this wilt a long time ago" I said to no one.

Bling, bling, bling went the alarm clock.

I slowly turned my head towards the clock.

"AAAHHHH!!! I'm going to be late for practice" I yelled as I jetted to the bathroom and got dressed quickly and out the door.

Leaving her blue rose forgotten on the floor with a little white note to the end of it.

I smile as I ran to my new team thinking _"Flow with water, fly like wind, think strong, and believe in yourself."_

A phrase I remember being told by that same person in my dream.

"Just be yourself" I shouted and jumped on a roof.

I arrived just in time too.

"Hey, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei" I shouted. "Oi! Hinata you were almost late." Kiba said as he walked over to me.

I grinned sheepishly, "Gomen, gomen I kind of lost track of the time" I said.

"It's alright Hinata now let's go to our first mission" Kurenai-sensei said as all of us walked towards the Hokage Tower.

I smiled _"This is a start of the new me."_ I thought.

**_At the training ground seven the team Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura passed and you know the deal. (I'm too lazy to right all that junk, you know what's going to happen.)_**

**-That Night at Sakura's House-**

That night Sakura leaned against her porch and looked up at the glowing stars.

She sighed and thought about what she did these past years.

"Chasing Sasuke, fighting with Ino, yelling at Naruto, skipping meals, spending my money on beauty products, and so on" she thought.

"My life sucks" Sakura said out loud to herself.

Sakura heard a giggle "Your right, your life sucks because you made it suck." The strange voice said.

Sakura fell on the ground as she heard the strange giggle. "Who's there" she called out.

A chill went down her spine as the voice whispered in her ear, "You won't survive as a ninja."

Sakura quickly turned around hearing the voice lead her out of the house.

"_Should I follow the voice"_ Sakura thought as she was about to jump on her roof.

The voice giggled, "Pathetic ninja aren't you."

"That's it" Sakura yelled as she jumped on her roof, following the strange voice to a familiar spot.

Sakura finally reached the spot and was out of breath as she fell to her knees.

"Ok _–gasp- _who ever you _–gasp- _are, I know you're here" Sakura panted as she spoke to the empty training field.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far" the voice said as a shadow stepped into the clearing.

Sakura quickly stood up with a kunai at hand, "Who are you?" asked Sakura as she stared at the mysterious figure.

"Me, well I'm Atanih" the figure approached.

"_Sounds like a woman"_ thought Sakura as she backed up a little.

"Sakura Haruno, are you serious about being a ninja" Atanih said as she looked at Sakura.

"To tell you the truth you're an embarrassment to ninjas."

Sakura threw the kunai at Atanih's feet, "How do you know my name" Sakura shouted as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh" Atanih said as she kicked the kunai away, "I know everything about you Miss Sakura."

"Rival and used to be best friend with Ino Yamanaka, favorite color pink, age 12, eye color emerald green, Sakura of the Haruno clan, skips meals to appeal skinny to a boy, crush Sasuke Uchiha, blames others for unnecessary things, straight A student, memorized the whole ninja code, and has an inner self." Atanih said as she took a breath.

"Did I miss anything" she asked.

Sakura stood there with her mouth open and eyes gapping at the things she just heard.

She quickly snapped out of it and said "So, it's probably basic ninja info when you look up my name."

"Is that so, from your shocked facial expression I'm sure you never told anyone about your inner self. Not even your parents, but I'm sure they already knew." Atanih said.

"W-well I u-m" Sakura stuttered.

"Enough of this chit chat" Atanih shouted "Let's fight!"

She charged at Sakura with an amazing speed.

Sakura quickly snapped out of it and jump in the air as Atanih punch the ground, which created a large crater.

"Wow" Sakura said as she looked below at the damage Atanih just did with one hit.

"I have to get serious" thought Sakura as she preformed a jutsu.

"Shunshin no Jutsu" Sakura shouted as she disappeared into the forest surround the area.

"Not good enough" Atanih shouted, "Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu" she shouted as a dragon made up of water attacked the surrounding area.

"Ahh" shouted Sakura as the water pressure hit her and she fell of the tree she was hiding be hide.

Sakura landed in the middle of the field leaning on one knee. Panting Sakura looked around to find no one around.

"Where she'd go" she asked herself as she fell to the ground, exhausted by the fight with Atanih's powerful jutsus.

Unknown to Sakura though, there were a few Anbu around the area just as Atanih left.

"Who do you think cause the giant crater captain" asked an Anbu lady 1.

"I don't know, but it seems he or she was fighting a new genin that just came out of the academy" the captain said as he looked at the sleeping girl in the field.

"Should we report this to Lord Hokage" asked Anbu guy 2.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he saw all of it" the Captain said, "Move out!"

As they all disappeared and brought Sakura to her bedroom undisturbed.

**-Next Day-**

All the Jounins and Anbus gathered in the Hokage office to be informed in a little visitor coming soon.

"I see everyone's here, expect Kakashi" the Sandaime said as he blew his pipe.

"Is there a problem Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked, "We haven't had a meeting with all the Jounins and Anbus together like this before."

The people in the room started murmuring.

The Third held a hand up to silence them and said "No it's nothing like that. I just would like to inform you in a visitor we will be having soon."

"OH! A visitor with a new blooming firing of youth is coming to Konoha" Gai shouted of course with his talk about youth.

"So who is it" asked Kurenai as she stood next to Gai.

"Well, it someone you may all know, but if your new or just been away for a while you might not know who she is" The Third said as he folded his hands together.

"Her name is Ku-" but he was cut off as Gai had interrupted.

"WOWOWOW" Gai shouted bouncing up and down. Everyone just stared at him.

"The beautiful golden Miss Kyushu Kurumi-chan is appearing once again in Konoha" Gai said with tears running down his eyes. "What a day I have waited for."

Everyone in the room just sweat dropped and the Hokage just clear his throat and said "You know what; I'll tell you when she gets here. She has golden-yellowiest hair you can't miss her."

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and poof away.

Sandaime just rubbed his forehead and thought "I wonder does she still remember" but was interrupted as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo" he said with his eye like this U.

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, "Is it over already" he asked.

"No not really Kakashi" the Third said, "I just rescheduled it when the guest arrives then I'll explain everything."

"Oh" Kakashi said with a boredom look. "So, may I ask who is coming" he asked.

"Nope, you just have to wait like everyone else" the Hokage said as he smiled.

"But I'll tell you something" he said.

Kakashi leaned forward upon hearing this, "She is a good friend of Naruto's" he said.

"Of Naruto's" Kakashi repeated when it suddenly hit him. "Is it this onee-chan he has been talking about" he asked.

The Hokage just nodded "I'm thinking about conniving her to join our ranks, she was once a powerful ninja just like Tsunade but never went on missions" he said.

"She should be called God's favorite daughter" he said as he looked out the window.

"She's that special huh" Kakashi said actually paying attention.

"Yeah she is" the Third respond.

**_Authors Notes_**: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I just had to finish making this a long one. I hope you all liked it. Any ideas for the story are welcome. R&R


End file.
